<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semana de Jaytim: San Valentín 2021 by NewtNekoPF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353086">Semana de Jaytim: San Valentín 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtNekoPF/pseuds/NewtNekoPF'>NewtNekoPF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Civilian Jason Todd, Civilian Tim Drake, Jason Todd is Robin, Jaytim Week San Valentin 2021, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, tim drake kitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1950-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:24:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtNekoPF/pseuds/NewtNekoPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño reto de una semana, como celebración por el mes de febrero, específicamente le día 14 de febrero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Día 01: " Los ojos que te protegen "</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Día 01: Fluffy / Smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El olor del bosque y el sonido de los pájaros era lo que más amaba, era como el arrullo y el canto que muy pocos tenían el tiempo y la dedicación de sentarse y escucharlo, sin embargo, agradeció que podía compartirlo con ese humano, que ahora dormía de manera pacífica, mientras tenía su cabeza reposando en su regazo y a la cual estaba dándole un par de caricias.</p><p>Sabía que su ama estaba cuidándolos desde la lejanía, como siendo la principal que permitió su relación sin problemas o tapujos comunes entre el resto de criaturas, pudiendo tener esos momentos de paz.</p><p>Amaba todo eso, pero recordaba con tristeza como logro tener dicha compañía a su lado, siendo un sabor agridulce ya que no se regocijaba para nada la muerte y destrucción de aquella aldea, que le dio cobijo y cuido cuando el mismo humano que tenía a su lado lo encontró herido un día cualquiera que se había adentrado en el bosque con su padre, en búsqueda de algo de alimento.</p><p>Sabía que su señora, la diosa Inari, les regalo a cambio aquella buena acción de los humanos con tierras fértiles por un largo tiempo, siendo esta retribuida a cambio con un pequeño templo que todo el pueblo levantaron en su honor y donde por un tiempo aquel joven zorro vivió, para poder visitar y jugar con el humano que le salvó la vida. Pero esos días alegres no duraron mucho, menos aún, ningún dios podía intervenir y evitar las catástrofes que eran llevadas por culpa de los mismo seres humanos.</p><p>Fuego, gritos y llantos. Era lo que recordaba Tim, de manera vivida. La crueldad humana en su mayor esplendor, tanto que ni pudo hacer nada por ayudar el pueblo por más que suplico a su señora intervenir, solo pudo intentar buscar refugio o eso pensó en un inicio hasta que recordó al niño; sintiendo el temor más a flor de piel como pudo se dio paso entre los escombros, el fuego y la misma gente, para llegar al pequeña casa donde vivía aquel niño.</p><p>Recordar cómo llegó aquella humilde casa, sin necesidad de entrar vio en desde afuera los cadáveres de aquellos adultos que alguna vez conoció como los padres del niño, era una imagen que no olvidará, menos aún como esos demonios en cuerpo humano movidos por su avaricia estaba destrozando la casa en búsqueda de saciar aquel hambre mundano. No queriendo llamar su atención, se arrastró en silencio debajo de la casa , tratando de usar ese camino para llegar arrastrado en búsqueda del pequeño humano, que sorprendentemente lo encontró hecho un ovillo en el mismo tierrero que se estaba movilizando para buscarlo, al creer que estaba dentro de la casa.</p><p>Se quedó con él, acurrucado contra el cuerpo del pequeño niño, tratando de calmarlo como suplicar que nada ni nadie los encontrara, no supo cuánto tiempo pasaron escondidos allí debajo, solo supo que la voz de su señora le guió a salir de su escondite y empujar al pequeño lejos de aquel lugar destrozado siendo llevado a la seguridad del bosque; donde el joven kitsune tuvo la responsabilidad de cuidar del pequeño y encontrarle un nuevo hogar.</p><p>   —¿Qué estás pensando, Tim? —Escuchó el joven mitad zorro, que le obligó a dejar sus cavilaciones momentáneas para bajar el rostro y ver al otro muchacho, que había despertado más no se había alejado de su regazo.</p><p>   —Nada, Jay. Solo me deje llevar por la calma que hay en el bosque —Respondió de manera calmada Tim, dejando una sonrisa suave en sus labios.</p><p>   —Creo que es mejor regresar a casa, antes que caiga el sol, no quiero perderme nuevamente por nuestra orientación de mierda que compartimos —Dijo divertido Jason, haciendo reír al zorro, ya que sabía que sus palabras tenían tintes de verdad.</p><p>Dejó que el joven adulto se levantara, disfrutando de la vista que él regalaba, siendo casi la alerta que aquel lindo y adorable niño que cuidaba había crecido de manera sorprendente, ahora era un galante joven adulto, que no duda en coquetear y darle un par de sonrojos. Agradece que este no se hubiera marchado de su lado, muy a pesar de que intento que este se reintegrará a la vida humana común y pudiera ser feliz, a pesar de todo ese pasado lleno de dolor.</p><p>El viaje fue tranquilo, a veces hablaba y bromeaba con Jason para poder llegar a la pequeña y humilde cabaña que habían logrado construir ambos, después de mucho fallo y error de parte de ambos, cuando al final decidieron que nunca se separarían.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Día 02: “¿A caballo regalado no se le ven los dientes, verdad?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 02: "Regalo de San Valentín"</p><p>Todo los recuerdos que tenía de su relación eran hilarantes hasta cariñoso, algunos no tanto, pero los que más le causaba casi de golpe recordar provienen de una fecha exacta; 14 de febrero. Esa fecha estaba maldita para su relación, no tan mal en el sentido de la palabra pero parecía que todo lo improbable pasaba, hasta para los regalos que le daba Jason a su persona.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llevar una relación muy estable de casi 10 años, era un logro para el mismo Tim Drake. Ya que su misma relación era un juego de montaña rusa, con tantas subidas y bajadas que pasar su relación que casiban a un hilo de romper, por virgen por parte de alguno; en su momento.</p><p>Todo los recuerdos que tenían de su relación eran hilarantes hasta que se acoda, pero los que más le causa casi de golpe recordar palabran de una fecha exacta; 14 de febrero. Esa fecha estaba en que se da por su relación, no tan mal en el sentido de la palabra pero era que todo lo improbable pasaba, hasta para los regalos que le daba Jason a su persona.</p><p>Había unos lindos que conservaba en su departamento, como el juego de tazas en forma de corazón que le regaló el año de su relación, que usaba con enorme; así mismo. Por otro lado, estaban los regalos que si bien le bien en su momento, al final les tomo cariño o como una buena cara, un ejemplo como tal fue las clases de cocina, que no empezaron bien desde el momento uno que Jason le dio este, casi sin hablarle por una semana entera por la persona de su persona, que no empezaron bien desde el momento uno que Jason le dio este, casi sin hablarle por una semana entera por la persona de su persona, que no persona de su persona, que no empezaron bien desde el momento uno uno que Jason le dio este, casi sin hablarle por una semana entera por la persona de su persona, que no persona de su persona, que no empezaron bien desde el momento uno uno que Jason le dio este, casi sin hablarle por una semana entera por la persona de su persona, que no persona de su persona, que no empezaron bien desde el momento uno uno que Jason le dio este, casi sin hablarle por una semana entera por la persona de su persona, a su persona , y luego la verg-enza monumental que le causó entre clase por no lograr ninguna receta; más o menos deja dichas clases debido a la frustración, actualmente al menos esoó a hacerse algo de comer después de mucho ensayo y error, y perder y restaurar múltiples partes de su cocina. Pero al final de todo fue un logro, tanto a nivel de crecimiento propio como a poder darle algo de comer hecho por su mano a su novio, lugar de comprar algo o que haga que haga la comida para ambos; algo tan común que pasaba en su relación.</p><p>Sin embargo, una pregunta que siempre surgía cada 14 de febrero era:<em> "¿Qué nueva le saldría su novio como regalo?". </em></p><p>Dicha pregunta rondaba como un ratón en su rueda dentro de su cabeza, sacaba ideas pero nada calzaba tan bien con las locuras que pone en buen estado, como regalo perfecto para su persona, o como mínimo algo normal. Causado que no pones a mucha atención como era due en su trabajo, ganándose algunos reproches tanto de tam como de los mismos Lucius, tener momentos de vergencia pero al final final quedando en un segundo hasta cuarto escalón de atención e importancia.</p><p>La ansiedad solo creció a partir del almuerzo cuando Jason mismo le mando un mensaje de texto, avisando que su regalo lo estaba esperando en su departamento.que conviven allí juntos.</p><p>—Tim... —Llamó en regañó Tam, al ser ignorada por su compañero de trabajo y jefe. Viendo como el nombrado se giraba a verla, con cara de culpa por no prestarle atención, como el hecho que no estaba haciendo su trabajo al cien por ciento——. Sé que tiene aviones, y no me contradigas en ello. Pero debes antes antes tu trabajo, o no querrás que Bruce venga amentes de ello —Explicó y tantodo con seriedad la joven chica, más amiga que su secretaría.</p><p>—Lo sé, pero dios... —Se quejó Tim, antes de gruñir molesto y tirar tirar todo su peso en el respaldo de su silla, que rechillo un poco en protesta—. Jason, siempre me mata de los nervios esta fecha, y muchos de sus regalos son lindos pero otros siempre causante líos —Trato de sacar su frustración privada, pero sin querer mucho a su amiga y tiempos, porque no le tirar tirar sus problemas a alguien "<em> x </em>".</p><p>—No pasar, ya aprendimos la lección con dejarle pasar a esa balada de mariachis el año pasado, aunque me gusto varias de las canciones —Dijo la chica afroamericana a su amigo, antes de dejarle los últimos papeles y marcharse.</p><p>Tim solo gruño otro poco en frustración, antes de encaminarse finalmente a trabajar y dar su mayor esfuerzo mínimo de la jornada laboral, casi una eternidad tortuosa para el joven adulto.</p><p>Para cuando logró escapar de su trabajo, y mejor aún de la mirada de Bruce, se fue corriendo hasta su automóvil y trato de llegar lo más pronto a su hogar, donde noto desde que se parqueo que el edificio primero, de no estaba en llamas o lleno de policías, y segundo, no algo raro grupo de "vendedores" strippers , una forma de ser sucedió veces 3 misiones.</p><p>Algo relajado, aire a subir las escaleras de su edificio, siendo como una calma antes de la tormenta que aún se mantenía prisa, quizás dentro de su propio departamento. Siendo peor cuando fin estaba en el piso de su departamento y enfrente a la puerta de entrada de un este, notando como sus manos temblaban de anticipación mientras inútilmente trata de quitar llave a la puerta y entrar. Que al lograr abrir la puerta, casi con lentitud y miedo fue dándose paso, dándose la pauta de retroceder o cerrar de golpe si lo que dentro de la casa no era bueno o gente más rara de lo común para un vigilante de Gotham.</p><p>Con suerte o rareza, todo estaba en el llamado y cuando prendió la luz, no nada sin lugar, casi como si nadie ha hubiera en dicho desde lugar que salió esa mañana para trabajar. No le dio mucha confianza, por lo que con cautela fue adentrándose más al departamento, a tienen en sus manos aún las llaves de su auto y su bastón ó.</p><p>Poco a poco cada rincón del departamento estaba normal, quedando solo revisar su cuarto al que entro ya más relajado y en parte tomando con que mareos Jason dejo algo pequeño allí, como algún anillo o un ramo de flores. Sin embargo, al prender la luz de dicho cuarto se topó con que una extraña caja de regalo de tamaño considerablemente grande, para su persona. Por lo que se afín a que se movió y se permite el paquete dico aunque se quedó quieto a mitad camino quitar de la listo cuando se creaba que dicha dicha caja se movió pero lo atribuyó a su loca mente; debido a toda la incertidumbre que le dio su pareja por su regalo, y siguió adelante sin problemas.</p><p>Al quitar la tapa no espero ser asaltado por el contenido del regalo, que a duras penas su reacción primordial fue atrapar sus brazos, en lugar de lugar tirarlo lejos o golpearlo. Cuando podrá ser podrá ser podrá ser comprender que mejor qué archivo medio estar aquí antes que más, de todo lo posible que su novio sea capaz de dejarle no imagino que el entregara un hermoso cachorro, que si bien para sus ojos no era que se pueda tener en cuenta la cuenta conmovió regalo, tanto que no dudó en apegarse a su pecho y un poco de par de cariños con una sonrisa enorme sonrisa con una sonrisa enorme sonrisa , pensando muy a lo lejos que su posible regalo pudiera estar en el mismo rango con el que le dio Jason.</p><p>Tim pasó feliz con su nuevo y pequeño compañero de piso, al que le le nombre de Byte, una pesar de ser un nombre soso cuando lo tan pero le era así como para su pequeño amigo, que feliz estaba en cada rato queba por el departamento como busca a su lado. Aunque algo salió fuera de la ecuación ese día y era que Jason no tiene llegado a su hogar, pero creyó y atribuyó que tal era por algún trabajo de vigilancia que con con sus compañeros, por lo que dejó tranquilo terminar. Mañana le devolvería el gesto de su regalo, quizás hasta un extra.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 03: "Chocolate"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 03: “Chocolate”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vida promedio de un omega era difícil, más uno que provenía de medio oriente escapando de un matrimonio arreglado junto con un cachorro de apenas 5 años. Sabía los peligros a los que se expondría, pero prefería eso que dejar que su hijo viviera las mismas condiciones que él vivió, y en el peor caso que al revelar su casta resultara ser omega y terminará en el mismo camino en un matrimonio infeliz y abusivo.</p><p>¿Cómo huyó? Aún no sabía que tanta suerte tuvo tanto para salirse de la casa de su esposo, como escurrirse de su pueblo y viajar casi todo lo largo de aquel desierto hasta poder llegar como refugiado a otro país, que le ayudó y le ofreció la oportunidad de ir a Estados Unidos para rehacer su vida, con otro nombre y apellido, com su cachorro. Una oportunidad que no desperdicio, aunque sabía que el largo camino no terminaba llegando a ese país del otro lado del charco del mundo, no, aun seguía siendo un omega soltero y con una cachorro.</p><p>Conseguir un empleo fue difícil, casi nadie le daba una mano menos cuando se enteraban que tenía un niño al que atender o llevar consigo al trabajo. Casi estaba al borde de la desesperación hasta que casi del mismo cielo le cayó una oportunidad, después de tocar puerta tras puerta, era un pequeño empleo en una chocolatería familiar.</p><p>La familia Kyle no le impidió tener a su pequeño en el trabajo, siempre y cuando este no metiera sus manos en medio de la maquinaria o producto, todo estaba en viento en popa, por lo que Jason trato todo lo posible que su hijo no se metiera en líos pero era difícil, el chocolate y todo dulce que producen una atracción imposible a la que ningún niño ignorarán. Por lo que un día durante un pequeño descuido de Jason, al tener que atender la parte la parte delantera de la chocolatería, tiempo suficiente para que el pequeño se acercara a la mesa de metal donde trabajaban los dulces, usando una silla para estar al alcance de estos y comenzar a devorarlos hasta que el omega regreso y se topó con la escena, empeorando cuando el hijo mayor de sus jefes cacharon con sus manos en la masa.</p><p>   —¡Lo lamento, prometo que Damian no lo hará de nuevo! —Dijo con nerviosismo Jason que con rapidez se acercó a su bebé y lo cargó contra su pecho, para alejarlo de la mesa y evitar que alguien lo atacara aquel joven alfa.</p><p>   —Está bien, es normal. Es un pequeño niño, ni yo mismo a su edad evitaba colarme a esta cocina a comerme el producto —dijo con calma y divertido el joven alfa, antes de acercarse a revisar mejor el pequeño desastre—. No diré nada, si pasa de nuevo y estoy aquí, puedes decir que fui yo —Ofreció como ofrenda de paz.</p><p>Jason logró respirar aliviado y casi perdiendo las fuerzas, dejando que su cachorro volviera al suelo, solo para ver cómo este regreso a la mesa para terminar de comer lo que dejó a medio camino y en parte siendo algo descarado, después de todo el problema. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver cómo el joven adulto acercó una silla y desde el otro lado de la mesa de hierro se puso a comer en compañía del pequeño niño los dulces arruinados, relajando a Jason y mejor siguiendo con su trabajo más cuando su pequeño entretenido con el otro chico.<br/>Con el tiempo, Jason se fue acoplando a una rutina y calma que le daba cuando aquel joven alfa se quedaba con él y su pequeño en el trabajo, cuando las madres del joven estaban haciendo los repartos de dulces o consiguiendo algunos ingredientes para la pequeña tienda. Sabía de los nombres de las mujeres menos del chico, ya que sus progenitoras siempre le llamaban con apodos desde gatito hasta dragoncito, por lo que cuando este se lo dio, lo tomó como voto de confianza hasta terminó dándole un apodo que era…</p><p>  —Oye pajarito, deja de deborarte la entrega de la gala de beneficencia o terminaremos con mala publicidad por parte del mismo alcalde al darse cuenta que no llegó completo —Advirtió Jason al ver que su “jefe”, estaba comiendo la mercancía con ayuda de su hijo pequeño, que fue incentivado por el alfa de baja estatura.</p><p>  —Pero son demasiados dulces, dudo que se de cuenta que faltan algunos —Se quejo como niño pequeño Tim, que trato de seguir comiendo, hasta que el joven omega haciendo alarde de ser más grande y fuerte lo agarro como saco de harina y lo dejó en la parte delantera de la tienda, que con suerte estaba aún solitaria.</p><p>   —Eso dices tú, pero mejor es evitar problemas —Explicó con seriedad Jason antes de regresar a su trabajo, con suerte Damian se había alejado de la mesa para ir detrás del alfa.</p><p>Jason solo rio divertido sabiendo que el pequeño niño se había afianzado con el joven adulto, siendo casi un par de cómplices en todo lo que planeaban, pero prefería que se comieran los productos de la parte delantera que la entrega de esa noche. Como sabia quien recibiría el peor regaño de la pérdida de producto iba hacia Tim, ya que las madres del chico cacharon que era el mismo joven que agarraba el producto y se lo daba a Damian, o algún otro niño que llegara la tienda. Eran un gesto lindo, no lo dudaba Jason pero sabía la posición de los padres del chico sobre no regalar la mayoría de sus productos.</p><p>Cuando cayó la noche, la entrega ya lista fue subida en la pequeño panel de reparto que tenían para la chocolatería, dicha entregaría sería hecha por parte de las madres del joven, dejando a Tim y Jason para cerrar el local, por lo que tranquilamente limpiaron todo el lugar, guardaron los productos y revisan que todo estuviera en orden antes de cerrar el local por completo, lo que no espero Jason antes de irse fue ser detenido por Tim, que le extendió una pequeña caja de dulces.</p><p>   —Sabes que no debe encubrir sus “delitos”, pajarito —Dijo burlesco y en parte cariñoso Jason, ya que pensaba que el otro pediría esconder dicha caja para comerla el día siguiente a escondidas de los padres del otro.</p><p>   —No es eso, yo… Es un regalo para ti —Se defendió con vergüenza Tim, antes de insistir en darle la caja mientras lo miraba con seriedad, ganándose un sonrojo lleno de vergüenza de parte de Jason—. Es por San Valentín, puedes aceptarlos, si quieres claro… —Murmuró lo último casi con algo de pena por ver que estaba siendo rechazado, hasta que sintió como dicha caja era quitada de sus manos.</p><p>   —No soy tan fan del dulce, pero es un lindo gesto —Dijo algo apenado y con una sonrisa suave Jason, que guardó dicha caja en su mochila para que estuvieran a salvo en todo su viaje a casa.</p><p>Tim en lugar de dejar que se marcharan solos la pequeña familia, decidió acompañarlos hasta llegar al pequeño departamento que era el hogar de Jason, en la soledad de aquel pequeño y humilde piso, Jason sacó todo lo de su mochila, tomando la caja de dulces para abrirla y comer uno de los dulces y darle otro a su hijo, con una enorme sonrisa por el gesto del joven alfa que quizás podría ser un cortejo, pero trato de no hacerse ilusiones o eso pensó durante esa noche.</p><p>Lo que no espero es que ese pequeño obsequio se volvió a  repetir cada 14 de cada mes, y poco a poco Jason tomó ese gesto ahora si como cortejo del otro chico, que sin dudas lo fue hasta que con algo de valor el menor decidió dar un paso y decidió invitar al mayor, el cual aceptó movido tanto por lo lindos gestos del otro sino también por algo de cariño que le estaba creciendo en el interior de su corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 04: “Una cita nocturna”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 04: "Noche especial"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un desastre, un completo desastre para Jason. Culpaba tanto a su familia, sobre todo de Dick por andar de bocazas con su padre y decirle que se iba escapar ese día, terminando por arruinar sus planes de esa noche, justo cuando había logrado comprar esos boletos no reembolsables para ver a su banda favorita de rock.</p><p>No, ni loco le perdono eso a su estúpido hermano menor adoptivo, menos al ser humillado frente al idiota de Damian, que no dudo en tratarlo mal y como estúpido por su fallo, por lo que se tomo muy enserio su castigo, por lo que termino haciendo una ley de hielo completa a todos; menos a Alfred, el anciano mayordomo no tenia culpa de nada, más que vivir en esa misma casa de locos, que salían por las noches en mallas y a pelear con terroristas y criminales jodidos de la cabeza.</p><p>Suspiro aburrido pasado a las 3 horas de su confinamiento, por lo que se asusto cuando escucho el pequeño golpeteo de su ventana, la cual estaba cien por ciento seguro que ni él mismo podría abrir cuando Bruce se encargaba de que su castigo fuera ejemplar, se acercó con algo de nervios el adolescente y tiró de las cortinas de manera rápida, quedándose boquiabierto al ver que del otro lado estaba cierto chico en traje de látex que aparentaba ser un gato.</p><p>  —Pero que mierda… —Murmuró sorprendido Jason, antes de asustarse que el chico intentará forzar la ventana—, ¡Espera no lo hagas, hay una…! —Grito asustado y casi olvidando que podían escucharlos el resto de su familia, por la seguridad del otro chico; sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando este sin problemas logró abrirla y darse paso a su cuarto sin poder terminar de dar su advertencia.</p><p>   —Tranquilo pajarito, conozco todos los trucos de tu papi murciélago —Dijo con diversión y burla el chico más bajo, antes de quitarse los googles y la capucha negra, para dejar a la vista unos hermosos ojos azules y un cabello negro semi largo—, ¿Qué haces con pijama? Apresúrate y arréglate, te sacaré de tu jaula de oro —Demandó con seriedad al segundo Robin.</p><p>   —Por eso te amo, pulgoso —Afirmó con alegría Jason, que no dudo en correr a su armario para cambiarse rápido, sin importarle que tenía alguien viendo.</p><p>Al estar listo, tomó su chaqueta favorita y su mochila que había preparado con anterioridad para su escapada frustrada, aunque se detuvo a medio camino y por cualquier cosa hizo la falsa que estaba en su cama debajo de las mantas, con algo de su ropa y almohadas para darle la figura humana, al ver su obra hecha se encamino a donde estaba su compañero de escape.</p><p>Salir de la mansión, que antes era difícil escabullirse, porque había visto las consecuencias cuando Damian lo intentaba, pero con el joven aprendiz de Catwoman parecía imposible ser atrapados, logrando salir de los terrenos de la mansión Wayne y con la nueva libertad corrieron sin problemas a la ciudad, evadiendo todas las posibles cámaras de seguridad y los policías o algún conocido posible del multimillonario; no se arriesgan ser atrapados o vistos, al llegar a los barrios bajos donde podían caminar más tranquilos hasta entrar a un pequeño complejo de departamentos. Donde fueron recibidos por una pequeña manada de gatos, que entre curiosos y buscando algo de alimento por parte de los recién llegados, causando diversión al ver que dicha manada de felinos se fueron encima del joven Robin, que logró cargar a uno de los felinos.</p><p>El menor se ausentó unos minutos para cambiarse por ropa más casual, para no tener que estar robando ropa para esconder su traje de Stray, lo que le pareció gracioso fue ver que Jason estaba jugando con los felinos de su departamento, y como estos mismos se quejaron cuando tuvieron que salir y seguir su camino, ahora si, sin ningún problema de por medio; más cuando le dio una gorra a Jason para ocultar su cabello.</p><p>Llegar a medio concierto no era genial pero no se quejó el joven vigilante, como evito en todo momento que su amigo y cómplice no se fuera alejar demasiado entre la multitud de adultos y adolescentes mayores. Podía llamarlo loco o sobre protector, pero no podía evitar cuidar de este hasta ser demasiado indulgente para dejarlo huir de sus atracos, a veces con lo que robaba y otras sin ello.</p><p>Lo que no esperaba es que la multitud siempre los terminan empujando uno contra el otro, casi perdiendo por completo su “espacio privado”, tanto que causaba uno que otro sonrojo en ambos adolescentes o algún golpe de por medio, pero toda aquel concierto se la pasaron con enorme entusiasmo a pesar de los pequeños inconvenientes. Cuando salieron de este, ya era muy entrada la madrugada siendo el joven héroe arrastrado ahora por un par de hamburguesas en una pequeña cafetería de 24 horas, no muy lejos del pequeño estadio.</p><p>  —No creía que papá murciélago te tiraría al basurero tan rápido tras adoptar al enano trapecista, tenía más “cariño” por ti que su hijo biológico —Puntualizó Tim, antes de enfocarse en comer un par de papas fritas.</p><p>  —Creo que me tiro por no ser el adorable niño pequeño que adoptó, pero bueno, lo aceptaré —Tratando de mostrarse triste frente al otro chico, que solo rió divertido antes de regalarle una de sus papas fritas, la cual aceptó dicha ofrenda—. Pero, tú si me quieres… —Dijo queriendo sonar meloso, y solo ganándose más risas de su amigo como un leve sonrojo.</p><p>   —Eres un excelente distractor para mi, aunque el demonio Wayne no se ve mal —Respondió en broma y siguiendo el juego, sin miedo de lastimar al otro, y no tardó en ver lo dramático que empezó a comportarse el mayor, antes de romper en risas más audibles entre ambos—. ¿Quieres volver al departamento ya, o quieres pasar a otro lugar? —Ofreció con una sonrisa, ya que estaban casi terminando su comida.</p><p>   —Tal vez, pero seriamos blanco fácil para B —Explicó Jason, como rechazo la idea de ir a otro lugar, ya había jugado suficiente con fuego como para arriesgarse mucho y ser quemado por sus locuras adolescentes.</p><p>Tim aceptó aquello y terminaron regresando al departamento, donde terminaron quedándose en la sala de estar viendo películas o intentándolo, porque al final de cuentas terminaron durmiendo abrazados en el mueble, en compañía de las mascotas. Siendo cubiertos por una manta más tarde, cuando Selina llego a su hogar después de su salida para causar un par de líos a su amante y conseguir un par de piezas valiosas para vender en el mercado negro, después de todo debe cuidar una manada de felinos y su pequeño gatito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 05: “Cita a ciegas”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 05: “Primera cita”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todo salió terriblemente mal, o eso decía Jason en sus adentros mientras miraba el partido de Béisbol de mala gana desde su asiento junto a su acompañante, el cual fue una jugada de “gato por liebre” que le dieron y que nunca olvidará en su vida, pero no tenía corazón para cancelar la cita y menos aún desquitarse con la pobre víctima.</p><p>Era tonto pensar que podría salir con la abeja reina de su preparatoria, que era ni más ni menor que el hijo mayor de Bruce Wayne, el joven Dick Grayson, que bien podía tirar a trabajar de estrellar de películas de adultos debido a sus atributos físicos, ya ni se hable de su carisma y que fácilmente podía convencerte de darle todas tus pertenencias y saltar al puente más próximo. Por ello cuando tuvo la oportunidad no dudo en pedirle una cita, y no espero que este aceptara de buena gana, y con toda la emoción planeó un perfecto recorrido quedar y utilizó sus ahorros hasta su madre le entregó un extra para que disfrutara de su salida; espero todo emocionado en el punto de encuentro que fungía el parque central de Gotham, solo para desilusionarse cuando el que se presentó no era el despampanante Richard Grayson, sino que se trataba de su hermano menor, el asocial y nerd, Timothy Drake.</p><p>¿Por qué no se fue? </p><p>¿Por qué terminó yéndose con ese chico a la “cita” que había planeado? </p><p>No lo sabía realmente, quizás fue más su resignación y aceptar el plato de consolación, o que quizás por simple educación de no mandar al diablo al chico, aunque la más lógica que tenía en su cabeza era que ya había gastado parte de su dinero en los boletos y en la reservación en un restaurante del centro, como saber que su madre puso parte de su dinero en ello, por lo que sí quizás fue eso y no otra cosa.</p><p>Sin embargo, no disfrutaba nada del partido, hasta poco le importaba ya quien fuera ganando, solo quería que se acabara, lo que no espero es que su resoplido molesto fuera demasiado audible para su “acompañante”, que se giró para verlo después de un largo tiempo ignorándolo.</p><p>   —Dick, planeo dejarte plantado —Soltó el joven de manera neutral y sería, típica en su persona debido a no saber bien cómo ser empático con el otro en esos momentos—. El recibió una cita también de mejor amigo y lo puso por encima de ti, le dije que te hablara y avisara para no tenerte allí parado todo el día esperando, pero no me hizo caso, ¿Si quieres podemos dar por acabada la cita y cada quien se va por su lado? —Jason se sorprendió de la calma con la que hablaba el chico y le ofreció una solución como le dijo la verdad que no se atrevía aceptar, que nunca tendría una oportunidad con Richard.</p><p>   —Yo…. —Dijo antes de ser interrumpido por la misma gente que estaba sentada a su alrededor, no comprendía qué demonios pasaba y porque diablos tenía la atención de dichas personas.</p><p>Tim estaba igual que él, sin comprender qué demonios pasaba hasta que al levantar la vista y ver al enorme pantalla del marcador, donde supo porque diablos tenía atención de todos, peor aún, esta misma iba acompañada con Tim. El jodido juego de cámara de besos los había escogido específicamente a ellos dos, era como si el destino se burlara no solo de su mal amoroso, sino que también quería casi que restregárselo enfrente suyo, con ese chico cuatro ojos y que juraba que era casi 5 años menor que él. Trato de pensar como demonios salir de esa, pero empeoro cuando Tim cayó en cuenta, tarde, demasiado tarde.</p><p>Juraba que la presión que le estaban dando el público le hizo tomar una decisión muy precipitada, y sin dudarlo se giró a ver a su acompañante y de un rápido movimiento le quitó los lentes y lo acercó a su persona agarrándolo de la nuca, para terminar en un beso que al inicio si tomo por sorpresa al menor y que quiso alejarse pero poco a poco ambos terminaron cediendo, ignorando el bullicio que había a su alrededor, hasta que después de unos minutos ambos chicos se separaron para quedarse viendo uno al otro, completamente sonrojados al caer en cuenta al final lo que había pasado.</p><p>   —Este…., ¿Creo que son tuyos? —Murmuró con vergüenza Jason, entrándole los lentes al menor, que igual que él estaba sonrojado y avergonzado mientras tomaba los lentes de las manos ajenas.</p><p>   —Gracias… —Respondió con leve tartamudeo el menor, los cuales se los coloco y regreso su vista al campo de juego, rezando que el mayor olvidara lo del beso y quizás fundirse con el asiento.</p><p>El resto del partido pasó rápido, que no sintió el tiempo o quizás estuvo todo ese tiempo pensando otras cosas, solo para lograr agarrar el brazo del menor y detenerlo de que se alejara, siendo un posible impulso pero no quería arrepentirse ante la corazonada que lo empujaba a hacer esa locura, o quizás solo por devolverle el golpe a Dick con intentar tener algo con su hermano menor.</p><p>   —¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo? —Pregunto arriesgándose a ser rechazado por segunda vez, pero lo intento esta vez aunque su sonrojo estaba más que visible.</p><p>   —Yo…, creo que…., si —Acepto con nerviosismo el joven heredero Drake, que le sonrió de manera débil como respuesta, olvidando su deseo de regresar a casa a encerrarse en su cuarto para pasar jugando en su computadora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Día 06: "Una salida no requerida"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 06: “Cena y Baile”</p><p>Continuación del Day 05</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de un par de salidas que se sumaron a lo largo de esa extraña relación que ninguno de los dos le daba sustento, podían ya más o menos, aceptar que estaban en una extraña relación amorosa; una donde inició por un rechazo de su hermano mayor a uno de sus tantos pretendientes.</p><p>Tim aun estaba anonadado de ver que Jason si sabía esmerarse por casi pareciendole divertido y cariñoso ese lado romántico suyo, cayendo de apoco en apoco entre las garras del amor. Sin embargo, aún tenía un problema entre manos y ese era su hermano mayor, Richard, donde dicho susodicho aún hacía de las suyas sin ninguna repercusión, hasta ni se tomó la molestia de preguntar o preocuparse por el corazón roto de Jason, bueno claro, solo lo tuvo unos días.</p><p>Lo que no toleraba Tim, era ser casi el muñeco de trapo de su hermano para ser arrastrado de un lado a otro, sin poder decir algo para evitarlo y menos aún, pedir ayuda de su padre adoptivo o de Alfred, pero se las pagaría y no dudaba Tim que lo haría, más cuando fue arrastrado a esa jodida discoteca con la falsa pintada de estar ellos dos en “trabajo grupal” ni el mismo menor sabía como logro entrar a ese lugar. Pequeños detalles, al fin y al cabo.</p><p>Evitaba a toda costa a que alguien se le plantara encima, o que no tocara su botella de agua, por miedo a saber qué diablos le metieran o mejor dicho qué enfermedad le pegarian esos extraños, hasta estar solo sentado en esos asientos de cuero sentía que pegó diferentes tipos de enfermedades venéreas sin saberlo y le daba asco.</p><p>   —Veo que cierto pajarito no está muy feliz, de estar en su jaulita de oro —Dijo divertido una voz cerca del oído a espaldas de Tim, causando un enorme susto en el menor, hasta ver que se trataba de su novio y no dudó en golpearlo como pago.</p><p>   —No hagas eso, ya estoy suficientemente asqueado con este sitio para pensar que tengo un pervertido nuevamente sobando su verga en mi espalda —Se quejó Tim molesto a su novio, pero en parte estaba aliviado de que llegara a su llamado.</p><p>   —Tranquilo pajarito, que tu caballero vino para llevarte a tu añorado castillo —Aviso alegre Jason, mientras entre educado y aun en su “papel” de caballero le extendió su mano, esperando a que el menor decidiera tomar y “aceptar” su invitación de huir.</p><p>Al final Tim no dudó en seguirle el hilo y aceptar la mano ajena, dejando por fin su lugar en esa zona de “descanso”, donde fue abandonado por su muy, pero muy querido hermano mayor. Como dando por terminado su martirio en ese sitio, marchándose con el mayor al departamento que compartía con sus padres, que alegres lo recibieron y hasta felizmente compartió una cena caliente con ellos; después de estar casi muriendo de hambre por casi dos horas.</p><p>Terminando a quedarse a pasar la noche en el lugar, avisando solamente a Alfred de su paradero, para que lo comunicara a su manera a su padre adoptivo, por lo que tranquilamente se pudo relajar y compartir sin problema cuarto con su novio, aunque sus padres les obligaron a Jason a mantener la puerta abierta, pareciéndole divertido eso cuando Jason mismo trato que Tim tomará por completo la cama mientras el dormía en el suelo, con ayuda de un saco de dormir y un par de almohadas; que al final no pasó y ambos terminaron en la misma cama.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>